Locura de una noche
by Carleta-fga
Summary: Cansancio, distracción, atracción, deseo, alcohol y locura, ingredientes que provocaron que Ichigo y Rukia se comprometieran con un lazo que les cambiará totalmente la vida. ¡Por fin capítulo 20!
1. En la cama de un extraño

_Cansancio, distracción, atracción, deseo, alcohol y locura, ingredientes que provocaron que Ichigo y Rukia se comprometieran con un lazo que les cambiará la vida._

**Disclaimer: Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, esta historia la hago sin fines lucrativos.**

Aclaraciones:

¿Recuerdan esta historia? Sí, el 11 de noviembre del 2008 la inicié y hasta apenas la retomo. fue una simple distracción y poco a poco le tomé cariño. Con el paso del tiempo la fui abandonando, no porque me aburriera. Sino porque mis ocupaciones no me permitían atender esta historia. Quiero darle unos retoques, creo tener la capacidad de mejorar el fic en el aspecto de la redacción. Espero no equivocarme. La trama principal, no cambia. O quién sabe.

Esta historia, es un Universo Alterno, por tanto no hay una Sociedad de Almas, Hollows, Shinigamis y demás características propias de las circunstancias apegadas a la idea original del manga y del anime.

Tanto Rukia como Ichigo, son un poco más 'abiertos' en esta realidad, pero en ningún momento se desfasen de su carácter que conocemos (sería ilógico ver a un Ichigo miedoso y a una Rukia dependiente de las personas que la rodean).

Si es necesario, pondré demás aclaraciones en los capítulos pertinentes.

Ya no los retraso más y los invito a que lean esta historia.

Simbología convencional:

"_Pensamientos"._

**LOCURA DE UNA NOCHE**

_**Capítulo 1: En la cama de un extraño.**_

El día anterior había sido agotador, entre juntas, convenciones y el detestable cambio de horario que hay de su país natal con esta nación del continente americano le habían fatigado demasiado, pero afortunadamente, había conseguido realizar buenas negociaciones con los empresarios estadounidenses, seguramente su hermano mayor, Byakuya Kuchiki, se pondrá orgulloso de ella con los resultados obtenidos. La cabeza le daba vueltas a pesar de aún mantener los ojos cerrados, la boca del estómago le ardía un poco, no tenía muchas fuerzas, todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido, en especial de su cintura hacia abajo; tenía la sensación de haber participado en una maratón de 20 kilómetros o de ¿cincuenta?, para nada, parecía que había sido una maratón de 'mil kilómetros'. Se revolvió un poco en la cama, notó que le costaba demasiado esfuerzo mover ni siquiera sus piernas y brazos lograba desplazar unos centímetros, decidió dormir un poco más, realmente ameritaba descansar apropiadamente.

Un par de horas después, despegó perezosamente los párpados de su ojo derecho, con vistazo borroso analizó su alrededor, no le dio importancia, prefirió seguir durmiendo, todavía seguía muy cansada.

_"Se ve diferente"._

Volvió echar otro vistazo, pero esta vez con sus dos ojos bien abiertos, inspeccionó con más detenimiento el lugar, se extrañó en demasía, la habitación lucía muy diferente. Cubriéndose con las suaves sábanas blancas se sentó en la cama; necesitaba observar detalladamente el sitio. El movimiento que hizo para lograr su nueva posición le causó un terrible mareo, trató de aplacarlo colocando su mano en su frente, cuando se hubo repuesto del malestar, regresó a la tarea que tenía pendiente. Miró concienzudamente enfrente suyo, su lado izquierdo, el derecho; nada, absolutamente nada parecía a la habitación de ella.

_"¿Qué rayos está pasando?"._

Le faltó inspeccionar una parte de la habitación, volteó hacia atrás de su persona. Vaya sorpresa que se llevó, sus ojos no creían lo que miraban.

—¡Aaahhhh! —como pudo se levantó totalmente de la cama y se fue al rincón más próximo de ésta.

La imagen la dejó toda perpleja y aterrada, pues en la cama se encontraba un hombre durmiendo, sí, en la misma cama que ella también estaba ocupando. Obviamente el grito de la joven provocó que ese hombre despertara.

—¿Quién demonios es usted? —Gritó, alterada. Sus ojos demostraban un pánico increíble, volteaba hacia todos lados, buscaba con desesperación alguna respuesta, pero sobretodo, un escape. —¡Conteste!

—No grite… —aún seguía un poco adormilado, se tallaba los ojos, con ello buscaba visualizar bien a la persona loca que estaba en su habitación.

—¡Dígame! —Insistió. Dentro de su consternación, se tomó el tiempo para volver a mirar a su alrededor, se percató de algo súbitamente inesperado. Algo que podría cambiar el rumbo de su vida. Toda su ropa estaba tirada en el suelo, lo único que la cubría era la sábana a la cual se aferraba, se encontraba completamente desnuda y a juzgar de aquel individuo, todo parecía que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que ella; eso significa solamente una cosa.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que me hizo, desgraciado?! —Ahora no solo estaba el susto reflejado en su expresión, también había cólera y repulsión.

—¡Ya le dije que no grité! —Mostró malestar y colocó una mano en la frente, a él también todo le daba vueltas.

—¡Maldito miserable! —Aventó un pequeño jarrón que se encontraba en una mesa cercana a la muchacha, pero la evadió al que pretendía agredir —¡esto no se quedará así, juro que me las pagará!

—¡Cállese!— El joven la miró fijamente por primera vez, no reconoció a la mujer, la analizaba de pies a cabeza, se miró hacia él mismo, estaba igual o más confundido que la chica —¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación?

—¡Desvergonzado! ¿Todavía tiene el cinismo de preguntar? —agarró una figura de cristal para defenderse en caso de ser necesario —. Lo que me hizo no tiene nombre – algunas pequeñas lágrimas de rencor comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos.

—Yo no le he hecho nada —se justificó —además aún no me contesta —tapando la mitad inferior de su anatomía con un ligero cobertor, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la joven.

—¡No se me acerqué! —la misma figura que tomó segundos atrás la alzó por arriba de su cabeza y amenazó al hombre, mientras que con su otra mano sujetaba muy bien la sabana para impedir verse descubierta.

—Honestamente no entiendo que sucede… —totalmente desconcertado.

—Por favor, como si no fuera obvio —tomó fuerzas desde su interior —. ¡Usted abusó de mí…me violó!

—¡Está loca! —. Gritó indignado –. ¡Jamás cometería ese tipo de salvajismos!

—¡Hipócrita! —. Lo miró con rencor —. ¡Es más que indiscutible que si es capaz de hacerlo!

—Por favor señorita… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Búrlese! Eso es lo único que me faltaba —para su desgracia, ese último comentario de su "agresor" la hizo caer en cuenta de que ya no era una 'señorita', había perdido su virginidad de la forma más cruel y ruin.

—No me estoy burlando de usted —se estaba desesperando, aparte de que no entendía que era lo que sucedía, había una mujer perturbada que lo estaba acusando injustamente.

—¡Es un imbécil! —. Las lágrimas se hicieron más visibles cuando por sus dos mejillas rodaron —desgraciado… ¡Auxilio! —.Gritó con la intención de que la escucharan fuera del cuarto —. ¡Auxilio, ayúdenme por favor!

—¡Cálmese por favor! —. Se acercó más a la muchacha, no le importó que ésta siguiera gritando —. ¡Le digo que se calme!

—¡Ayudaaa!

—¡Suficiente! —. Con una de sus manos, el muchacho trató de cubrir la boca de la chica para tratar de callarla, pero ella se resistió.

—¡No me toque! —se asustó por el contacto anterior, temió que él volviera a intentar repetir su asalto sexual.

—De acuerdo —con sus extremidades superiores hizo movimientos con el mensaje de: 'tranquila' y retrocedió un paso —está bien, no voy a tocarte, pero te pido que me escuches —suplicó con sus manos al juntar sus palmas, prosiguió a hablar cuando se percató que la mujer dejó de gritar —. Si yo hubiera hecho lo que tú estás insinuando, ¿no crees que sería muy idiota de mi parte quedarme a dormir tranquilamente con mi victima después de haber cometido semejante atrocidad?

La joven meditó las palabras recién escuchadas, tenía razón, eso sería muy estúpido; sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que este mundo podría encontrarse con diferentes niveles de descaro en las personas ese argumento perdería validez; así que, aquel sujeto no la convencía.

—Quiere confundirme, ¿verdad? —lo retó.

—Pero… —comenzó a alejarse más de la chica y rió con sarcasmo —más confundido estoy yo, ni siquiera sé cómo llegó usted a mi cama; además si yo la hubiera…. —dudó —violado… —sintió asco con esa palabras, hasta lo manifestó con un gesto en su rostro —otra tontería más que hubiera hecho era de haberla traído a mi habitación, ¡a mi propia habitación! —. Enfatizó —lo más fácil y menos recriminatorio era haberla llevado a otro lugar, ¿no cree?

Sonaba muy lógico, hasta el más tonto y bruto 'cuidaría' esos 'detalles', sin embargo, para ella, Rukia Kuchiki, le era difícil aceptar esa explicación.

—Esto parece una coartada para que no lo acuse, se lo repito… —pronunció con enfado y determinación —ni crea que esto se quedara así —se dirigió hacia donde intuía lo que era la salida, pero sin perder de vista al joven.

—Está bien, crea lo que usted quiera —lo dijo con fastidio —estoy seguro de que yo no he cometido ningún crimen —se sentó al borde de su cama —haga lo que más le plazca, aunque… —la miró bien —no creo que desees salir "vestida" de esa forma, ¿o sí?

Era cierto, no quería sentirse más humillada ante más personas, lo que le había sucedido era más que suficiente.

—Cretino, idiota, imbécil, desgraciado, violador…. —la fémina comenzó a balbucear toda una oración de adjetivos que concordaban con aquel sujeto de cabellos anaranjados, ahora que lo pensaba, ese era un color muy extraño, iba de acuerdo con los criminales como él —desgraciado, abusador, hipócrita… —siguió rezando al mismo tiempo que recogía su ropa —, ¿dónde está el baño? —inquirió muy enojada.

—En aquella puerta —señaló hacia enfrente de él.

Observó como la chica se iba a ese espacio por el que preguntó, comenzó a mover su cabeza en una manera de negación. Era increíble que él, Ichigo Kurosaki, cayera en las redes de una trepadora, una zorra y que además, esta quería inculparlo de un delito que nunca sucedió; es más, hasta dudaba que hubieran tenido relaciones sexuales, seguramente la mujer lo emborrachó o le suministró alguna clase de sustancia que provocó que él no recordara absolutamente nada.

_"Seguramente quiere chantajearme y sacarme dinero". _

Con base a su criterio, era lo más probable, ella debió haber indagado sobre él y se dio cuenta de que podía sacar grandes beneficios si lo enredaba. Se enojó, con un puño pego en el colchón de la cama, tenía que serenarse y meditar muy bien cómo resolver ese problema, debía salir lo más librado posible, finalmente se levantó y buscó unas prendas para vestirse.

* * *

Había sido una verdadera y auténtica babosa, con la acción que había hecho, nuevamente se había entregado a la merced de ese individuo, nunca debió darse el lujo de entrar al baño a vestirse, él podía planear escapar, ultrajarla nuevamente o matarla que, de tan solo pensarlo, la alarmó y entró en pánico. Empezó a respirar hondamente tenía que pensar con la cabeza muy fría, ella también tenía que planificar con que contrarrestarlo. Se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mismo hotel en el que se hospedó, llegó a esa conclusión, puesto que vio y reconoció el emblema y nombre del inmueble. Primero, tenía que vestirse; como pudo, tomo sus pantaletas y las colocó donde debía, tomó su brassiere y también lo puso en su lugar. Delante de ella había un espejo de gran dimensión que permitía ver su cuerpo entero, se acercó a éste y comenzó a examinar ciertas partes de su pecho y cuello, notó pequeñas manchas levemente rojizas y casi circulares.

_"Maldito desgraciado… estas son las marcas de sus…"._

Después de su enojo debido a su último pensamiento, un tenue rayo de cordura llegó a su mente atormentada.

_"Bueno, después de que abusó de mí, debí haber escapado... seguramente me emborrachó o me suministró alguna clase de sustancia que no me permite recordar algo de lo que sucedió anoche". _

Se sintió muy frustrada.

* * *

Estaba tardando en salir, ¿qué tanto podría hacer allá adentro?; Ichigo se estaba impacientando, si en un minuto no salía le gritaría derribaría esa puerta y le diría a los cuatro vientos todas sus verdades, si ella lo amenazaba legalmente, él haría exactamente lo mismo, la difamación también es un delito muy grave y más cuando el 'lesión' recaía en su persona, y que en ningún momento dudaría en defenderse con los recursos que fueran necesarios. Escuchó que la perilla de la puerta hizo un chasquido, ya iba a salir esa perra.

—¿Con eso me piensas matar o qué? —preguntó el muchacho, se sorprendió con la ingenuidad, más bien, la 'falsa ingenuidad' de la chica.

—Cualquier cosa es buena – llevaba en lo alto un arillo de metal, un toallero.

—Eso… —comenzó a reír burlonamente —eso es muy fácil de evadir, ¿lo sabías?

—De algo me ha de servir, estúpido —aseveró con firmeza. Decidió actuar con dignidad.

—Anda corre, denúnciame y después te darás cuenta de que te has metido con un peligroso enemigo.

—¿Me estás amenazando?

- Sí.

—¡Que rufián eres! —. Lo expresó con mucho resentimiento. Cuando vio que el muchacho le dio la espalda, corrió hacia la salida del cuarto, hallando después un pasillo que la condujo a una antesala, finamente amueblada.

Rukia llegó a la puerta principal y al momento de abrirla fue sorprendida por un señor que entró estrepitosamente con una charola, seguido por dos mucamas que llevan otros aditamentos y al final un botones que llevaba un gran arreglo florar de rosas. El individuo entró hablando como un perico que no dejó hablar a la joven.

—Por favor, ayúdenme corro… —tantos sus palabras y su desesperación fueron acallados por un muy animado sujeto.

—No se preocupe, Señora, supongo que ya tienen mucha hambre… —el hombre más que hablar, pregonaba a toda potencia con su voz —y ya traje el desayuno para usted y su Señor esposo.

—¡Usted no entiende! —lo agarró por los hombros —le estoy pidiendo ayu… —¿escuchó bien? —. ¿Qué dijo?

—Que les traigo el desayuno a usted y a su esposo —lo dijo con orgullo y mucha tranquilidad.

—¡¿Qué?! —. Esto no lo esperaba —. ¿Me lo puedo repetir?

—Que les traigo el desayuno a usted y a su esposo…

Los gritos del capitán de meseros intrigaron a Ichigo, y éste decidió averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Señor Kurosaki —le habló amablemente al aludido —les trajimos el desayuno, el Señor Smith nos envió para que tanto usted y su linda esposa, con todo el respeto que se merece —viendo hacia Rukia —puedan disponer de nuestros servicios.

—¿El Señor Smith los envió? ¿Esposa? —. Estaba escuchando muy mal —. ¿De qué esposa? —. Se desconcertó el pelinaranja.

—Seguro esto es una treta tuya —Rukia miró acusadoramente a Ichigo.

—¿Ahora de qué hablas? —le respondió con premura.

—Que graciosos son, disculpen mi atrevimiento, Señores Kurosaki —sonrió.

—Aquí hay un error, la esposa de este patán no está… —fue interrumpida nuevamente.

—Insisto, que bromistas son —reparó —. ¿Usted es la Señora Rukia Kuchiki?

—Sí, así es, pero…

—Entonces, no hay ningún error, usted es la esposa del Señor —vio en dirección de Ichigo, que para variar estaba mucho más confundido.

—¡¿Qué demonios está diciendo? —interrogó con irritación el muchacho.

—Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y están en mi contra —Rukia manifestó con desesperanza.

—¡No! El que debería decir que todos ustedes —señalando a los presentes —se pusieron de acuerdo para jugarme una maldita broma —afirmó Ichigo —lo que me sorprende es que el Señor Harvey Smith haya prestado su nombre para hacer esta ridiculez.

—¿Quién es ese Smith? —preguntó muy exasperada la chica implicada.

—Es el dueño de este hotel Señora —, la cortesía se hizo presente —y como detalle, la esposa del Señor Smith les envió a ustedes estos preciosos regalos —una de las mucamas les enseñó dos pequeñas cajas —y este sobre con las fotos de su boda ayer celebrada.

—A ver…- Rukia prácticamente le arrebató el sobre indicado que contenía dichas fotos, las comenzó a ver, Ichigo, al ver su asombro, se acercó a ella para visualizarlas también.

Ambos jóvenes, no podían creer lo que miraban, en esas fotos había dos personas muy acarameladas, una pareja demostrándose su amor, pero lo sorprendente de esto, es que esa pareja eran ellos: Rukia Kuchiki e Ichigo Kurosaki. Por cada foto que veían, su asombró crecía desmesuradamente, pero también su desconcierto; en una de esas imágenes, se vio como Ichigo le colocaba un anillo a Rukia, ésta examinó su mano y efectivamente, todavía llevaba puesto aquella alhaja, en la siguiente foto, sucedía lo mismo, pero esta vez Rukia era la que ponía el anillo a uno de los dedos de muchacho, por reflejo, ambos miraron la mano, él también lo llevaba puesto.

—Es muy romántico que dos jóvenes enamorados como ustedes, se juren amor eterno y enlacen sus vidas en una ciudad tan bella e interesante como lo es esta, Las Vegas, Nevada —. Finalizó el alegre hombre.

Ellos, 'los recién casados', solo se limitaron a verse el uno al otro, no entendían ni lo más mínimo de lo que pasaba. Efectivamente Las Vegas era una típica ciudad para casarse y demás cursilerías, pero ellos, solo habían ido ahí por trabajo y el colmo de todo es que se podría decir que los dos eran unos completos desconocidos entre sí ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Era una broma macabra? ¿Quiénes estaba implicados en esto? ¿Qué ganaban con hacerles esta jugarreta? De ser verdad lo que veían y lo que les decían, entonces, hasta su noche de bodas habían tenido.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_¿Qué cosas no lo creen? Sin embargo esas locuras sí existen… ¡Yo quiero una noche de bodas con Ichigo! ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Es increíble lo que se puede escribir. ¡Mis locuras! No sé qué rayos fumé para poner a estos niños en semejante situación. Esta historia, repito, se me ocurrió hace ya casi 4 años. Y siento vergüenza haberla dejado.

¿La sigo?

¿Me regalarían un mensaje?

¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. La séptima cláusula

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	3. Los primeros pasos de un matrimonio

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	4. Una fantástica noticia

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	5. Atracción innegable

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	6. Un sueño y un recuerdo

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	7. Entre discusiones y decepciones

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	8. Delgada capa de hielo

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	9. Vulnerabilidad

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	10. Un intento

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	11. Aceptación en medio de una incertudumbre

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	12. Las ventajas de un desmayo

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	13. Los inconvenientes

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	14. Resolución absoluta

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	15. Luna y Sol

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	16. El inicio de la discordia

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	17. quietas conversaciones

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	18. Planificación

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	19. Intrigas

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


	20. Malestar

Fanfic en "REMODELACIÓN". Por favor, pasa al Capítulo 1. Lamento la molestia.


End file.
